The invention relates to completely removable closing straps for ski boots of the type made from injection molded plastics.
Molded plastics boots are known having closing straps integrally attached to one flap of the upper, and cooperating with a lever device fixed on the other flap of the upper. If the straps of such boot are accidentally broken, the entire boot becomes useless. A further disadvantage is that the closing strength adjustment is not constant and gradually changes as the boot ages, unless the straps are indentured. This, in turn, significantly increases the cost of the mold for making the boot in a single injection molding operation.
In another known type of ski boot, plastic closing straps separately manufactured are fastened to the boot upper by pegs, rivets or the like. While this allows satisfactory adjustment of closing tension, a drawback of the arrangement is that the mounting of the straps requires extra manufacturing steps which increases the cost of the product. Moreover, while these closing straps are replaceable in the case of failure, their replacement requires special tools and can usually only be carried out in a specialized workshop, resulting in inconvenience to the skier.